Running Again
by Blake-Schawarz
Summary: KaixRei, MaxxTyson, KennyxEmily. Semi-death fic. Read the disclaimer to get plot, cant be bothered to repeat self


Hey guys…been a while, and for those who have read the digimon story, that is so shit I can't believe I wrote it….this one is better (I hope). I wrote this because my friend locked me in a cage with pen and paper and said write me this story and below is the product, I lost recess and lunch over this story…so you better like it!!!

Disclaimer: if I owned beyblade, do you think people would be able to lock me up in a cage and make me write about it? and don't you think that I would have seen the second series????

Running again, he thought, racing down the street. He wasn't even sure where he was going. Just away. Why was he always running from his emotions? No one else seemed to run from their emotions. What's wrong with him? Kai just kept running. What was he running from? That was his last thought before the car hit him.

*********

Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny raced into the emergency room as soon as they found our about Kai. They sat in a waiting room for two hours before a doctor came to talk to them.

"Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny?" The boys stood up. "You can see him now." Slowly the boys walked into Kai's room. Rei lingered a moment at the door, but his concern for Kai was greater than his fear of what Kai'd say. Kai was hooked up to all sorts of beeping and whirring machines. Kai's face was whiter then the sheets he was lying under, he was glaring at the roof.

"Hey Kai," Max said, Kai's only response was a grunt.

"Buys? Could you leave us a moment?" Rei asked quietly. Max looked at him and understanding crossed his face and he led Tyson to the canteen, and suggested that maybe Kenny should call Emily to tell her what's going on. They left and Rei sat down in a chair next to Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai…this is all my fault…" Kai looked at Rei, openly surprised, Rei could only look at the ground.

"Rei…" Rei looked up at Kai. "It wasn't your fault…it's me…I was running again." Rei knew what he meant by that. They had talked about it once. They sat in silence, until Kai broke it with 

"I don't even know what I'm running from." Rei got up and sat beside Kai. He leant in close and whispered

"I do." Kai's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to…but I couldn't take it anymore…living each day sharing a room with you was driving me insane. I should have thought more about my timing."

"No…it wasn't your timing or what you said…I ran because what scared me was…I feel the same."

*********

Max watched in disgust as Tyson stuffed his mouth with whatever he could. Kenny walked up and sat beside Tyson.

"Emily said hi and that she'd call parents and everybody for us and tell them where we are and what happened." Tyson looked up.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Come on Tyson, I saw it on our way in." He dragged Tyson over to the bathrooms. As soon as the door closed behind them Tyson launched himself on Max, kissing him passionately. Max found himself caught between the wall and Tyson. Max matched Tyson's kisses for roughness and passion. They had to stop because they were running out of breath.

"Tyson, we really shouldn't, not here and now…poor Kai…" Max said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, but I could feel your leg against mine under the table out there, it was driving my mad."

"Sorry-" Max was cut off by Tyson again. Max broke off and hugged Tyson tightly.

"What's wrong Maxie?" Tyson whispered in Max's ear.

"I just realized now how I'd feel is something like that happened to you."

"And?"

"I'd be doing what Rei's doing now…sending the others away and just sitting beside you. Talking…" he tightened his grip on Tyson. "Please don't do that to me? Talk to me if something is upsetting you?" Tyson nodded.

"Always…we'd better get back to Kenny, he's going to wonder where we are." They tided themselves up and went back to Kenny.

"I'm so glad you decided to come back."

"We were considering leaving you, and decided against it," Tyson yawned.

"I say we find Rei and go home. It's getting late," Max said as Tyson leant against his shoulder.

"I agree, let's go," Kenny said, getting up.

"Come on Tyson, up we get," max helped Tyson up. They got to Kai's room to find a sleeping Kai in his bed and a sleeping Rei sitting in the chair beside Kai's bed with his head on his arms on Kai's bed Max nudged Rei and he jerked awake.

"Come on Rei, let's go home." Rei looked at Max sleepy eyed.

"Hang on." he grabbed pen and paper and scrawled a note to Kai and left it beside the sleeping bluenette and allowed himself to be led home.

When the boys got back to their apartment, Max sent Rei off to 'get ready for bed', but Rei couldn't. Max had to virtually undress him and stick him in the shower and then dress him in pjs. Once he'd finished he sat Rei down on his bed and looked at him dead in the face.

"Tell me." Rei's eyes focused on Max.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?" tears welled up in Rei's eyes.

"I nearly killed Kai."

"Why? What makes you say that?"

"I told him…I told him I love him."

"And?"

"And he ran off, that's how he got hit."

"Oh Rei." Max hugged Rei, and Rei soaked Max's shirt with tears. "It wasn't your fault Rei…Kai doesn't blame you…he's just…running form his emotions." Rei looked at Max.

"Come on, off to bed with you." Max got Rei into bed. He walked back into the lounge room, Tyson was sitting on the couch, arms folded and scowling.

"Hey Tyson, what's up with you? Getting jealous of Rei were we?" Tyson grunted. "Turning into Kai now aren't we?" Tyson looked at Max, daggers in his eyes. Max turned and sprinted for the safety of the bedroom, where Tyson trapped him.

*********

the next day Rei woke up, he felt terrible. He thought of Kai and immediately felt sick. how could he have done that to Kai? He should have known better than to push Kai like that. Now Kai was in hospital and it was his entire fault. Rei got up, got dressed and went back to the hospital. He found his way back to Kai and went in and sat on the chair beside him. Kai looked at Rei. Rei took one glance at Kai and felt guilty all over again. Kai, who normally looked so strong and proud, suddenly looked weak and helpless. It drove Rei mad to see Kai, his strong team leader so weak.

"I'm sorry Kai."

"What for?"

"Look at yourself."

"Rei, come here." Rei went over and sat on the edge of the Kai's bed.

"Look at , me." Rei looked over at him, with a bandage over one of his blue triangles, where he'd gotten a deep cut.

"None of this is your fault…this is my fault. Me getting hit just happened."

"But Kai, I should have waited, or dropped hints or-" Rei was cut off by Kai gently kissing his lips.

"Rei?"

"Yes?" Rei asked huskily.

"Shut up," Kai said before kissing Rei passionately.


End file.
